My invention pertains to apparatus for control of the operations associated with the rabbit lure car at the conclusion of a dog race.
Existing apparatus used in conjunction with the dog track rabbit lure car for braking control of the lure car at the conclusion of each race and for protection of the rabbit lure requires manual operation by a special operator positioned at the stopping point of the lure car. The special operator requires instruction from the lure car operator, who is located at the top of the grandstand or other remote place, over a speaker system which operates unsatisfactorily because of the dog track noise.
Union rules may require that the operator be electrically trained, or have an electrically trained assistant. Also, the actual time required for controlling and stopping the lure car at the completion of the dog race represents only a small percentage of the total operator time available. These two factors result in a high cost for the performance of this relatively simple control function.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide braking apparatus that will permit the lure car operator to initiate the functions associated with the stopping of the lure car from his remote operating position and to provide automatic stopping of the lure car and protection of the lure car rabbit, thereby eliminating the need for manual performance of these functions by a special operator.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that will afford complete braking control of the rabbit lure car by the lure car operator.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that will assure protection of the lure car and the rabbit lure.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that assures maximum safety in the operation of the lure car.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that is simple in construction and low in maintenance cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that is applicable to existing lure car installations with a minimum of modification.
Another object of this invention is to provide braking apparatus that will indicate to the lure car operator that the apparatus is ready to perform its function.
Another object of this invention is to provide emergency braking apparatus to assure control of the lure car and rabbit protection in the event of failure of the primary control apparatus.
Broadly considered, the foregoing and other objects of this invention are accomplished using a lure car provided with longitudinally arranged brake shoes, by braking apparatus comprising a pair of laterally spaced elongated clamp members positioned between the lure car tracks and adapted to clamp the lure car brake shoes. The clamping and unclamping of the laterally spaced clamp members is by a plurality of bell cranks and linkages. The bell cranks are spring connected to a rod substantially parallel to and spaced from the clamp members. The rod is connected to a lever driven by a fluid, preferably pneumatic, cylinder. Energizing the fluid cylinder pre-sets the clamp members to a spacing that will produce an initial braking of the lure car. Final braking occurs when the lure car actuates a limit switch causing the fluid cylinder to apply additional clamping of the brake shoes and stopping the lure car at its designated position.
For rabbit protection a pivotally mounted lure gate contoured to the racetrack curvature is opened and closed by a fluid cylinder operating in conjunction with the lure car braking cylinder to permit withdrawal of the rabbit lure from the track and to separate it from the race dogs.